


Let Go

by shopgirl152



Series: Different Perspectives [4]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Across the 2nd Dimension, Drama, Family, Gen, Trust, across the second dimension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a split decision to make: stick to his Agent instincts and prevent them from falling into the lava, or let go and trust that Phineas knew what he was doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue taken from the Phineas and Ferb Wiki.

The lava bubbled below them, causing pops and hisses as he clung to the side of the cage. His family (and Dr. Doofenshmirtz) were dangling below him, still shackled. One slip of his webbed fingers and they would all be goners. He had to hold on. For all he was worth.

He noticed Phineas look up, the boy's eyes widening as a cracking sound was heard. A loud grunt followed. Suddenly, Other Dimension Candace shot into his line of vision, riding on a humongous lawn gnome.

She soared through the air, knocking out several Normbots before swinging back. "Phineas, catch!" Something sailed through the air.

The boy grabbed the object, fumbling as he tried to get a decent hold on it. Every movement made them swing dangerously and Perry gripped the bar harder, using himself as a block. Down below, Phineas's eyes widened at the device he was holding. He said something, but Perry couldn't hear him.

Normbots broke through the wall, flying in at an alarming rate. Perry closed his eyes, every muscle in his platypus body aching. He had to hold on...

"Perry! Let go!"

He started, almost losing his grip. If he were closer to the boy, he would have chattered in protest. He couldn't let go; they would plunge to their deaths.

"What?!" Candace echoed his disbelief from below. "Don't let go!"

"Perry, trust me!" Phineas's eyes were pleading. The Normbots were closing in fast. Down below, he heard another protest from Candace, but it came out muddled. "Trust me!"

Perry looked down, staring at Phineas. He couldn't. It went against every instinct he had, every bit of training he had received from OWCA. But…

The one-sided conversation from earlier that morning popped into his mind.

_"We always thought, oh he's a platypus, he doesn't do much. Well apparently you do! You just didn't trust us enough to tell us!"_

The anger, the hurt, the sadness and disappointment. Everything that had been so evident in the boy's eyes earlier was gone. He was asking for trust. To return the trust he should have given in the first place.

He had to.

He let go.


End file.
